Asylum of the Dead: Kindred Spirits
by Saint Raven
Summary: WAW. Christian Sain must finish the job he started in a cemetery in New Hampshire...
1. Prologue

This piece of fanfiction is ©copyright 2005-2006 by Saint Raven. All characters in this story are owned in part by WAW Logo Entertainment© and by the wrestlers who portray them. This work cannot be reproduced for profit or anything else without the written consent of the author, Saint Raven.

Asylum of the Dead: Kindred Spirits

Prologue

By Saint Raven

Lightning flashed through the rain-filled sky as a horrific storm raged through Boston, Massachusetts. The wind shrieked as it blew loose chunks of stone off of rooftops, causing the heaving building materials to shatter on the pavement below. If anyone had been standing under them, they would have had their skulls fractured in an instant.

In a top room of a dilapidated apartment building in Southie, a young man with long, shaggy, black hair sat slumped in front of an open window, letting the blinding rain soak him. He openly wept as he wished the rain would cleanse him of his sins, but alas, nothing of the sort would happen on this night. In fact, it was on this night that the man's tormentors would find him, in the form of his friends.

Loud banging and shouting in the hallway outside the door alerted him to their presence. He tried to sink into the shadows under the window sill, hoping he would not be discovered.

The door was flung open with enough force for it to bang against the opposite wall. "THERE YOU FUCKING ARE!" an enraged teen's voice screamed as it's owner and two others burst into the room. The voice's owner practically flew to the other side of the room and backhanded the long haired teen across the face.

The assailant raised his arm again, only for it to be caught by one of the other boys. "Stop it Rocko, leave him alone!" the rescuer shouted.

"FUCK YOU JEFF! HE'S YOUR FUCKIN' BUDDY! HE FUCKED EVERYTHING UP FOR US! ALL OF US!"

The teen called Jeff retorted, "You knew it would come to this eventually! Christian finished it before it began!"

"Fuck Christian!" Rocko yelled, only calmed down slightly. "He's destroyed everything we've ever worked for, Jeff, everything! He fucking killed Gino! Is that suddenly alright with you, Jeff? HE FUCKING KILLED FUCKING GINO-"

"ENOUGH!"

This latest shout caused the other three boys to become quiet and look towards the only young man who hadn't spoken yet.

He was the tallest of the group, with short, slightly spiked, dark hair and face paint that made him appear to have horns. His ripped and unbuttoned checkered shirt hung over a pale yellow t-shirt, long shorts and short black boots.

The fourth young man said softly, "This is not the time to panic and become unpractical."

"What's up with you, Jersey? You're the one that suggested we fucking LYNCH HIM!" Rocko screamed.

The wicked one known as The Jersey Devil replied softly, "The situation has changed; we have no time and must coexist."

Jeff, more commonly known to his companions as Mister Psycho, stared at Jersey as if he were crazy. "Dude, we have no goddamned time for this; we need to get out of here and underground before the Cult finds us."

"That's the problem," The Jersey Devil replied, staring down at the street. Christian picked himself off the floor and joined Jersey at the window. Rocko and Psycho followed.

There, standing in front of the building, was the tall figure of a person completely wrapped in a thick black cloak. Further along the street, the four boys could make out a long, dark car slowly pulling up to the street entrance to the building.

"Too late," The Jersey Devil repeated, staring out into the rain. "The Cult's already found us."

To Be Continued…


	2. Hell Seeker

This piece of fanfiction is ©copyright 2005-2006 by Saint Raven. All characters in this story are owned in part by WAW Logo Entertainment© and by the wrestlers who portray them. This work cannot be reproduced for profit or anything else without the written consent of the author, Saint Raven.

Asylum of the Dead: Kindred Spirits

Chapter I: Hell Seeker

By Saint Raven

The car pulled up to the apartment building that the cloaked figure stood in front of. The doors opened and a group of dark-clothed persons disembarked. The clocked figure turned and bowed before the group's leader. She was strongly built, with long dark hair that hid her face from view.

"You have performed well, Priest" she said, receiving a moan of pleasure from the creature's shadowed hood.

Turning towards the entire group, she continued; "Remember, we need Sain's blood in order to revive our master," at this she stared pointedly at a tall, bald man, "try not to spill all of it."

The man grunted in acknowledgement and followed the woman into the building with the rest of the group.

Mister Psycho was the first to react, turning from the window towards a door leading further into the building. Sprinting through it, he leapt at a large cabinet that was positioned against the far wall. Throwing the doors open, he began removing guns, all kinds of guns, from the inside. Jersey followed him in, seizing a pair of Desert Eagles and placing them in holsters inside his shirt. The Wicked One grabbed a shotgun and turned, tossing it to Rocko, who caught it with ease. Psycho pulled a duffel bag from the floor next to the cabinet and began hurling ammunition into it.

After handing Rocko another shotgun, Jersey hurried to Christian and pulled him to his feet. The long-haired boy's eyes bore into The Devil's, pleading with him to let him remain there to die.

"You're coming with us, whether you want to or not," Jersey snarled, "after all the shit you pulled, we're not gonna let you die that quickly!"

Yanking Christian after him, The Wicked One hurried back to Psycho and Rocko. "WE NEED TO GO NOW!" Rocko screamed. "WHAT THE FUCK'S TAKING SO LONG?"

"Shut up, we're going!" Psycho retorted, as he pushed the door to the hallway open.

The gang stepped out of the apartment in time to see a dark shape hurtle itself towards them. "MY MISTRESS!" it screamed as it flew towards them. "I HAVE FOUND THEM-"

The creature never finished it's cry as a 12-gauge slug from Rocko's shotgun ripped it's way through the creature's chest and the thing fell dead to the floor.

Jersey leaned closer to the thing on the ground. It's long wiry limbs splayed out from it's bleeding torso at odd angles, while it's cold eyes stared lifelessly at the ceiling.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about Katen anymore…" Psycho whispered.

"Let's get out of here…" Jersey replied, turning to his friends. "You know they had to hear that-"

He did not finish his sentence as he was grabbed from behind and lifted into the air. The large bald man held The Jersey Devil high into the air with one large hand. He and Jersey locked eyes and The Devil smiled.

"Hey there, Karnage. Remember what happened last time you did this?"

The tall man's eyes opened wide and he dropped Jersey, but The Devil had already opened his mouth wide. A light began burning deep in his throat, and The Jersey Devil blew a huge stream of flames into the man's face.

The man identified as Karnage screamed as the searing heat ripped it's way across his face and head. He raised his hands to protect himself, causing more damage to be done to his arms.

Rocko grabbed Christian and Psycho and raced past Karnage, calling for Jersey to follow. The Wicked One relaxed the Hellfire and sprinted after his companions.

As they rounded the corner, they stopped short. At the opposite end of the hallway they had stumbled into, the young woman from the car faced them. She smiled darkly, peeling back her upper lip to expose the over-sized fangs protruding from up upper jaw.

"Hello boys…" she purred as she began walking towards them.

"FUCK!" Rocko screamed as he turned behind him and flung open the door to another apartment. "IN HERE!"

The foursome scrambled through the door and threw the deadbolt closed. The vampire reached the door and stared pounding on the frame.

Mister Psycho raced to the window overlooking the city. He stuck his head out and looked down. Another creature, this one clad in tight black clothing and wearing a Death's Head mask was scaling the face of the building, heading right for them.

The Asylum backed into the room. The wall to the right of the door began shaking, small pieces of plaster coming loose.

"SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?" Rocko shrieked.

"Karnage is trying to break down the wall." Jersey stated calmly.

"And Minion's climbing up the building after us." Psycho continued.

"THEN WE NEED TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, DON'T YA THINK?" Rocko screamed.

"Point taken," Jersey replied, turning towards the other wall. "Let's see-FUCK!"

The other turned to look. The complete other wall of the room was gone, connecting the apartment to the one next to it. In the center of the opposite room stood Priest, his long cloak flowing around him.

The Asylum boys clustered together as the door stared to crack down the middle and the wall started to shake much more violently.

They were trapped.

To Be Continued…

COMING SOON!

MORE WAW FANFICTIONS FROM

SAINT RAVEN!

Title: "Kaos Theory"

Summary: When a young woman is kidnapped, her fiancée and his brother began to search the globe looking for her and her abductors.

Title: "Wicked One: Payback's A Bitch"

Summary: The Jersey Devil is confronted by ghosts from his past when an old friend comes looking for the money that Jersey owes him.

Title: Dark Circus: Angel Of Vengeance

Summary: A disgraced hero must redeem himself in the eyes of his friends and the eyes of the woman he loves.

Title: The Equalizer

Summary: The tale of a young man's journey to the top of a criminal organization.

Title: Flames In Your Eyes

Summary: In order to save the world, a dishonored Navy captain must kill his best friend, The Halloween Hellraiser, or die trying.

COMING SOON!


	3. Demented

This piece of fanfiction is ©copyright 2005-2006 by Saint Raven. All characters in this story are owned in part by WAW Logo Entertainment© and by the wrestlers who portray them. This work cannot be reproduced for profit or anything else without the written consent of the author, Saint Raven.

Asylum of the Dead: Kindred Spirits

Chapter 2: Demented

By Saint Raven

Priest stood, not moving, never wavering, as the Asylum huddled together in the center of the decimated apartment room. The door to the room splintered in half, allowing Vempriss entrance. The Princess of the Dead stood triumphantly, cackling at the boys.

"Your personal histories end here, gentlemen." She said. "Now hand over Sain."

"Never," Jersey replied. From out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Psycho slowly stretching his arm towards the floor of the room. Psycho closed his eyes and concentrated. Slowly, tendrils of mist began flowing from his fingertips. When they touched the floor, the mist became ice, slowly freezing the floor. "We are as one, together. You'll have to kill us to take Christian"

The vampire smirked. "That's music to my ears, Devil." Her grin disappeared. "You four have caused our cult far too much trouble already. His blood will be used to resurrect our master." She nodded to the cloaked figure. "Now."

"NOW!" Jersey yelled as the pair started forward. Rocko cocked a shell in his 12-gauge and roared. "PULL!"

The floor underneath them, which Psycho had completely frozen solid, shattered when the shotgun blast connected with it. The entire group fell through the floor and crashed into the apartment below them.

"FUCKIN' SCATTER!" Rocko yelled as he grabbed Sain the raced through the door leading to the floor's hallway, Jersey and Psycho in hot pursuit. Vempriss shrieked in rage in flew after them, Priest right behind his mistress.

The boys reached the end of the hallway, which split up into two different directions. Jersey and Psycho sprinted down one way, and Rocko pulled Christian down the other.

One floor above them, Minion finally reached the proper window and broke the glass with his forearm, falling to the floor below him. He glanced curiously at the large hole in the floor in front of him. The creature hissed in confusion.

To his right, the wall collapsed and Karnage burst through, screaming in rage. He grabbed Minion, hoisted him on his shoulder, and leapt through the opening in the floor.

Mister Psycho burst through the fire escape on the ground floor, turning to high-five The Wicked One as he ran out next to Psycho. Their celebration ended as they realized that they were not being followed.

"Shit," Psycho remarked to Jersey, "they all followed Rocko and Christian."

"I can't fucking believe this," Rocko muttered to himself as he and Sain ran through the seventh story of the building, Vempriss and Priest only meters behind them.

"Pick an apartment and hole up in it," Christian said, pointing to an open doorway at the end of the hallway directly in front of them.

The pair hurled themselves through the door and slammed it shut. Christian pulled an overturned dresser in front of the door to help barricade it shut. The door rattled with screams from the other side.

Rocko ran to the window and looked out of it. "Jackpot!" he called as he was a fire escape directly below them attached to the story directly below.

"Give me a piece," Sain replied, holding his hand out. Rocko pulled a Silverballer from his belt and tossed it to Sain. The young man caught the magnum and hefted it. "Nice…"

The door shook again. "SO NOT THE FUCKING TIME!..." Rocko shouted. Christian shook himself out of his reverie. "Right, sorry." He ran over to assist Rocko.

"Here, help me down," Rocko said, throwing his legs out over the ledge and hanging from the window sill. Sain grabbed his wrists and carefully lowered him downwards until Rocko was able to touch down on the fire escape.

"Perfect, now you." The Halloween Hellraiser called up to his friend. Sain stood and prepared to jump when a loud crashing sound erupted from behind him.

Vempriss stood back from the barricaded door, clenching her fists in anger. She felt an insistent tap on her shoulder . She turned to see Priest gesturing urgently up the corridor. Vempriss raised her head, stared in shock, and then barely leapt out of the way as the dark disciple ran at full tilt past her…

Christian turned to see Karnage explode his way into the room, holding Minion on his shoulder. The large man hurled the little creature at Sain like a javelin.

Christian pulled up the baler and fired a round at Minion. The slug buried it's way into Minion's shoulder, throwing the smaller creature's direction off so that he crashed into the wall next to the window. Karnage bellowed and jumped at Sain, who fired again, sending a magnum round into Karnage's left thigh. The man screamed and lurched forward, biting down on Christian's right shoulder so hard that his teeth punched their was straight to Sain's shoulder bone. The younger man cried out and struck Karnage square between the eyes, forcing the man to release his hold. Sain stumbled backwards and toppled out of the window, over shooting the fire escape and plunging towards the ground below.

Psycho and Jersey watched in stunned silence as Christian swan dived towards the pavement and plunged headfirst down into an open manhole.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me…" Jersey muttered to himself.

Up on the seventh floor, Vempriss stood over Karnage, holding a chemical vial under his mouth. The disciple shook with pain as he carefully allowed the blood he had sucked from Sain's shoulder drip into the vial. When he was finished, the container was over half-filled.

Vempriss smiled.

To Be Continued…


End file.
